Forum:Banter Wars Audited Series 1/ Robot choices
Please sign with four ~ Here you can choose what robots you want to compete in this series. List robots that ether failed to qualify, appeared in the Sumo (discounting RA2 competitors such as The Bloody pendulum) or are Youtubers who've made an appearance) Down below list the 30 robots you want to appear. You do not need specific edit counts to win this. The six grand finalists automatically qualify. Note please ignore the "Archived" message I have no idea why that's there but you can still edit Final list #Billy-Bob Beard #An Ordinary Robot? Blimey! #The PM's Pulverisor #Bone Bugger Upper #Wizard of Banter #Dinner Plate #The Cap'N's Merry Ship #Lazers and Everything #Milimate #Adolf Jackler #Karnibob #Stickman #Spyder #First Mate Diggle #Prick #The Host #Kevin #Sir loin of Oreo #Bribery #Orange Avenger 2 #Siren #Phantom Phoeinx #YOAES #It'sa Meee! #SoJiNn #Carnival Crusher #The Savage Scot #Shin Botherer #Twig #Floppy Frog #GCD #Neddard the Nissan #Mobility Scooter #Random Robot in the Arena #Evil Scaffolding * #Crikey O Blimey * * had two votes and were chosen on Random.Org Diotoir's list #The Penetrator #YAOES #Silly #Prick #The Cap'n's Merry Ship #First Mate Diggle #The Host #Lazers and Everything #Milimate #It'sa Meee! #Kevin #Wollington's Wawwior #The Day Ruiner #Sir Loin of Oreo #Crumpet King #Creepy Fingers #SoJiNn #Adolf Jackler #Bribery #Karinabob #Orange Avenger 2 #Carnival Crusher #Siren #Phantom Phoenix #The Savage Scot #Angry Monkey #Stickman #Belcoot #Spyder #Two Geeky Friends Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 17:00, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Boto's picks #Sir loin #Orange Avenger 2 #Kevin #Siren #Adolf Jackler #Bribery #Karinabob #Spyder #Mr Meerkat #Phantom Phoenix #Shin Botherer #Twig #Prick #The Cap'n's Merry Ship #First Mate Diggle #The Host #Lazers and Everything #Milimate #It'sa Meee! #OK Multiplay #Stickman #Floppy Frog #GDG #Neddard the Nissan #Pissbrick #The Mobility Scooter #Robo-Dodo #Twig * #Sentenza #The Random Bot in the arena --Botomatic1000 (talk) AHOG's Picks #Sir loin #Orange Avenger 2 #Kevin #Siren #Adolf Jackler #Pine Tree Punisher #Karinabob #Spyder #My Bestest Robot #Phantom Phoenix #Shin Botherer #Twig #Prick #The Cap'n's Merry Ship #First Mate Diggle #El Moustacheo #Lazers and Everything #Milimate #Long Arm of the Law #Poshington's Prized Box #Stickman #Floppy Frog #GDG #Faithful Quadcycle #Pissbrick #The Mobility Scooter #Wheelchairy #Rowbott #Neddard the Nissan #The Random Bot in the arena FightingBotInformal #YAOES #Leternal #Stickman #Kly Games #Ste-Zus #Young Bones Gaming #Bribery #The Host #Lasers and Everything #SoJiNn #Karinabob #Verchix #Scirex #Maria the German #The Savage Scot #Vangthor #Varden #Spyder #Golden Dragon Gaming #CENSORED #Carnival Crusher #Evil Scaffolding #Adolf Jackler #Devozpaz #BarbieFaceKillah #Milimate #Icarus-AZ-Side #Next Quest Please #Crikey O'Blimey #The Cap'n's Merry Ship Doodle's list #Spyder #Orange Avenger 2 #The Evil Scaffolding #The Capn's Merry Ship #Siren #Icarus-AZ-Side #OK Multibot #Crumpet King #Burnt Waffle Gaming #Kevin #Twig #Polly #Maria The German #Adolf Jackler # My Bestest Rowbot #The Day Ruiner #Worst Robot Ever #Red #Carnival Crusher #Nubmarine #Crikey O Blimey #Prick #The Savage Scott #Sojin #Golden Dragon Gaming #Banter Wolf #Mistre Bumbles #Queen Blaze #YAOES #Leternalz